If things was different
by Smerup100
Summary: Sakura is the host of Kyuubi instead of Naruto. After being raised outside of Konoha she comes back because she lost her parents and now has to go to school. That would be a lot easier if that blond kid would leave her alone and Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto looked up at his dad from his spot in the corner of Minato's office, there should be coming some imported girl today and join Konoha once more or something like that. Naruto had been busy with eating ramen to really have heard anything.

Sasuke-teme should have been here with him but Itachi had finally got the next couple of days off and the Teme left his _best_ friend for that! Finally, after waiting for what felt like forever the doors finally open up and three people walked in.

While the two ANBU was not outright cold or mean towards the girl they were defiantly not kind either. They would never have treated him like that, and it made him see how difference their life was already. When Naruto turned his eyes upon the girl he forgot how to even breathe for a moment, he took a hand over his chest afraid his heart would jump out.

The girl was maybe a year younger than him with long wild hair in the color of soft pink she had big green eyes that were hard from life and a forehead that might be a bit oversize but as far as he knew it only made her look even cuter.

When she looked up from the floor and met his eyes they turned even harder and had turned into a glance. She was forced to look away when one of the ANBU hit the back of her head where they after wise were sent out by a furious Hokage. Naruto himself was shortly after taken out of the office his old man saying something about this being between him and the girl only and Naruto went home to his mother hoping dinner would come soon.

When the other child was out of the office the blond man came towards her once more before kneeling down in front of her asking her if she was hurt badly and Sakura simply mumbled something about Kyuubi and healing power. When she looked at the door once more the man's eye followed hers and told it was his son Naruto that had been here just a moment before.

"You could come and live with me and my wife as well as Naruto there is place for one more" The man Minato as he had introduced himself as offered kindly. Sakura looked up at him for a bit before looking behind him and at the village before tearing her eyes off her new home and back at the man. Was there one thing Sakura hated it was pity she never showed mercy to those in self-pity and hated to get pitied herself.

"I would like to live on my own… But thanks for the offer" The young girl said slowly and while the Hokage disliked the idea he understood why and had already gotten her an apartment beforehand. He summoned Obito into his office telling him to help the girl shopping and settling into her new place.

Obito could think of a lot of other things he could be doing instead of watching out for this little girl. While his one eye looked at her out the corner, so that he wouldn't be caught looking direct at her, he saw as they shopped for food, how she didn't have a child's innocent and choose wisely among each food totally shipping over the sweets.

"So when are your parents returning," Obito asked while holding all the grocery that they brought and he watched how the little girl went stiff. Before stopping up making him stop too.

"I'm afraid that would have to be never," She said before looking at him daring him to pity her and Obito understood perfectly well and left it be. When he later that day left the little girl to herself he felt guilty for just leaving and saw her nametag was already on the door.

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

"Do you know of Sakura Haruno?" Obito asked his best friend later the same night while looking at his cup of sake but not drinking it. Sakura Haruno was known by everyone who was over 14 years of age 8 years ago, the girl who 8 years ago was born and became the new host of Kyuubi, it almost killed Kushina. She lived but could no long be a ninja. Everyone hated her for it expect the Hokage, and the parents to said child was exiled by the elders together with their daughter behind the Hokage's back before he could do anything to stop it.

"What of her?" Kakashi asked and if he was anyone else it almost sounded bored but Obito knew his friend well, Kakashi wanted to know what he knew and any other time that would have made him smile.

"She just came back to the village, she going to become a ninja… I helped her out today because sensei asked me to… Congratulations she is your new neighbor" Nothing could make him forget that sad broken smile she had giving him before he left like she knew this was a once in a lifetime thing and there would be no help to get from him in the future. Obito took one last a the sake before taking his head back and letting the leagued burn his thought before putting money on the table and left not bother to say goodbye, he just needed to get home to Rin and be happy to know that his life was perfect.

Naruto turned to glance at Sasuke-Teme once more they were fighting about which was better wind or fire element. Only to stop when Iruka-Sensei came into the class once more to start the day off with the history of Konoha, blah blah blah, like always.

That was until there were a couple of soft knocks on the door before opening and in came the girl from the other day. He had all but forgotten about her, to be honest, but looking at her once more he forgot about everyone else.

"Sorry I'm late Iruka-Sensei" Damn even her voice was perfect it was so soft, he could listen to that for the rest of his life. Her voice felt like home.

Sakura looked up at the class after she had introduced herself as Iruka had asked of her they only got her name. And was now walking towards the only place she could sit, in the back right beside the young boy with some kind of sunglass on and a jacket that covered most of his face.

Nothing of interest happens before there was a break and much to Sakura's surprises the blond kid… Naruto was it? Anyway whatever his name was, he came right up to her with some black-haired boy not far behind him looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here. He began to talk aimlessly about everything and nothing at the same time and it made her wonder if his father had told him to befriend her if so she didn't need it and Kyuubi seem to fully agree with her. **"Kit his only going to be nice until you get in trouble, then he will leave with his tail between his legs"**

"I don't need your halfhearted kindness. Leave." Was all she said in return before closing her eyes and when the break was done she simply listening to what Iruka was talking about, she didn't need notes she could remember every-and-anything for some reason.

That night Sakura opened her window and crawled up on the roof before laying down and looking up at the stars shining nicely in the sky. She was relaxing right until her new neighbor returned from wherever he had been this time. Closing her eyes once more she felt his Chakra stop right outside his door before he stood in front of her. He stood there for a while but finally desired to sit down beside her and in return Sakura sat up to look at him.

"What are you doing up here," He asked without any tone to it, he made sure to hide his curiosity, this little girl had made a huge impact on his sensei's life and made someone like Obito speechless.

"I'm waiting," she said after having looked at him for some time and took her arms around her legs before putting her head on top of her knee and was now studying him.

"oh? For what?" He asked in return, the little girl shocks her shoulder in a casual way before getting a look in her eyes that told Kakashi that she had seen far more than anyone her age should, hell anyone should for a lifetime.

"I'm still waiting for the world to stop hating me if it can or ever will" she softly said and Kakashi almost missed it if he hadn't been looking at her. She left shortly after that and he couldn't really blame her because he felt for her and knew life would only get worse from here on.

As in Kakashi feel with her and understand some of what she is going, though. I wrote this mainly because I actually like the pair quite a bit and wanted to try it out, seeing if I want to do this again in the future when I'm done with this.


	2. Chapter 2

When Sakura came home once more after another boring day in school, where nothing really happened other than that blond kid _Naruto_ once tried to talk to her. This time, she had let him talk all he wanted hoping that he would run out of things to talk about, but, no he kept talking and talking and talking.

She closed the door behind her, not really caring to lock it, no one would be stupid enough to try and steal from _her_. As she looked around her place it wasn't really anything amazing about it, there were only the necessary things, like a table and a chair.

Sakura walked straight into the kitchen where she began to make ramen for Kyuubi. For the last two or so years had she been able to summon Kyuubi in mini vision, and at least once a week did she make him ramen in return for some knowledge. This would be the first time doing it while in Konoha and Sakura was really hoping that no one would come by.

While she waited for the ramen to finish Sakura thought back on something her mother once told her. While her father's whole family was civilian though and though, her mother's was not. Sakura's great grandmother was a ninja from the Redfox-family/Clan who all was bound to a fox from birth, kind of the same way the Inuzuka was with their ninken.

" _Remember Sakura-Chan, Kyuubi is your friend," her mother's sweet voice said. It was one of those times where her mother would tell her about Sakura's great grandmother._

" _You can't trust anyone, definitely not strangers none of them want you any good… The only one you can trust is foxes, well and the Hokage I suppose, anyway, no matter which fox they only want the best for you" She had said calmly hoping Sakura would understand how important it was, even though she was only 4 years old._

 _The Redfox clan hadn't known about Sakura, but they knew about her mother Mebuki and while they were exiled for 5 years, did the Redfox made their move. It happened while Sakura was far away from their house and wrote her name in the fox contract, even though her mother told her not to. She found it a bit odd that no one had written their name on it before but didn't linger on it for long._

 _So when Sakura finally made her way home to ask her mother why. When she finally made it home, was she met by her parents' dead bodies and two strangers. When they turned around and saw her they instantly went for her. Just as they were about to touch her did their very own foxes that had been there all their life attract them. Sakura understood that by having her name in the scroll would all foxes' turn on their own owner and give their loyalty to her, give their life to her. She watched as the foxes ripped their owners apart._

Shaking her head Sakura went over to the ramen and took the pot off the stove and began to fill three bowls to him, for some reason Kyuubi had a very unhealthy love for ramen. Sakura placed them on the table before beginning to make the signs for the summoning and only a couple of seconds later did the smoke come that soon disappeared and out stood Kyuubi who was only about a meter in height. She blinks at the fox he was taller than the last time, before remembering what Kyuubi said about him growing in both height and power with how powerful she was.

Minato was visiting the third Hokage when he felt the Kyuubi's Chakra, sure it was far less than for 8 years ago and someone who didn't know or wasn't on the lookout for his Chakra wouldn't know but he would never forget it. Hiruzen didn't seem to have forgotten it either from the look on his face nodding to one another they both left immediately.

Now Minato was the first to make it there and stood for a second outside Sakura's door with Kakashi and Obito right beside him, before opening the door. The first thing he saw was Sakura sitting at the table with looking assumed by something. First, he was confused before he followed her eyes and saw a fox on the floor busy eating whatever was inside the bowels. He sniffed the air while making his way over to Sakura and the smell of ramen hit him.

"Don't worry he is harmless… more or less" The young girl said softly trying not to disturb the fox and Minato saw its nine tails and knew that Sakura was talking about Kyuubi like they were old friends and maybe they were.

"I… see" He found himself saying before looking over at the third not really knowing how to deal with this. Until a thought hit him like lightning, if Sakura could befriend the Kyuubi like Killer Bi had befriended the eight-tailed.

"I make him ramen once a week and return he either tell me of his other hosts' life or teach me something new and useful" Sakura replied once more and Minato understood perfectly well that this was his time to get something out of the young girl.

"So how long has the two of you been friends?" Minato asked for nodding to the others that it was okay to leave them. He took a chair and sat down beside her just as Kyuubi jumped up on the table looking at him with anger.

"Kyuubi has always been able to talk to me all my life… It was two years ago that I began to be able to summon him" Sakura said her mother's words echoed in her head, it was the only reason she told him.

" **Uzushiogakure was a powerful village, it was where the Uzumaki-clan came from, this is where both of my hosts was born,"** The fox said and Minto was not sure what to feel about this, about Kyuubi telling her of the dark secrets of the past.

" **The Uzumaki-Clan was powerful they were known for their Fūinjutsu, even Kushina knew how and was the one to teach you forth Hokage in it"** Minato was no fool and could hear the anger that came with the word Fūinjutsu since he had all but hissed it out. It was then that Minato understood that everything both Mito and Kushina lived though was known to the fox and now also Sakura.

Kyuubi left them shortly after having sent threating glances his way and was now lying on her bed. Minato kept an eye on the fox while still looking at Sakura too.

"well, I guess no harm is done by this" Minato finally said not sure if he was happy to know that she could call upon Kyuubi when she felt like it. It bugged him but he also felt like he owed the girl before him more than he will ever be able to pay for.

Sakura watched as Minato slowly stood up and got ready to leave as she saw him out, he looked at her once more before ruffling her hair and saying his goodbye. She turned around and walked straight for Kyuubi laying down and hugging him to her in a hope of sharing his heat. She fell asleep to his soft purring.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto had followed her around and while he was not the best at

reading the mood very well. He understood Sakura way better than any other person he knew. As Naruto sat by the table poking to his ramen while thinking about how to get Sakura to at the very least like him as a friend.

Minato just came home from yet another day of never ending paperwork and was just tired now. When he came in to see his son and wife already eat and he mostly had to fight to get something to eat. So when he came in and saw his son hardly touching his food he was taken aback by it and couldn't help but worry.

"What's wrong Naruto?" He asked worriedly looking at his wife who shocks her shoulder just as bothered by this as well. Naruto looked up at them as if surprised to see them there before looking down once more at his food playing with it once more.

"There is this girl in my class, Sakura-Chan…" Naruto said softly and Minato saw the way his eyes lighten up as she said her name with a small blush on his cheeks. "And I try talking to her and while she doesn't dismiss me… She won't reply to anything I say and just look at me like I'm weird"

He felt the relief come through his whole body and even felt happy to know that someone was trying to befriend her. He was not even surprised to know that his son would have the same taste in women as he did after all Sakura did have some neat hair.

Shaking his head he took out a chair and sat down looking at his son, Sakura was, after all, a very hard person to get close to. She had made it very clear from the very beginning that the only reason she even came to Konoha was because he mother trusted him and she wanted to be a ninja.

"You just have to hang in there and show her that you won't leave that is what she truly fears,Trouble" Minato said wisely remembering how hard a time his dear Kushina gave him, it was nothing but trThe trouble that was worth it in the end, when he turned his head towards said woman he was just thinking about smile at him and for a moment he forgot everything. Yep worth it!

Naruto on the hand looked up at his father looking at his mother who had a soft smile on her lips and he hoped that someday he and Sakura-Chan would be like that too. He remembered how his mother told him how she fell in love with the elder blond when he complimented the thing she hated about herself the most. Yeah, he wanted to like that too.

With newfound hope, he nodded eagerly and began to eat and for the first time in his life, couldn't he wait for school to start. With the support of his parents, he could do this!

When the next day came around Naruto left extremely early, a half hour before school would start. He went to the flower shop with his mom for her, since his mom told him she would like that. When he finally was in the class he saw her, the one who had his affection already sitting in the room. He was happy at first to see her, right until he saw the blue and black bruises, most couldn't be seen but it did nothing to make him feel better.

He looked around in anger his sky blue eyes was turning a dark blue as he made his way up to her. When he stood right in front of her he looked down at her and for once she looked up at him, he asked or more like demanded to know who had done this to her.

"It doesn't really matter," Sakura said in a flat voice, it had happened on her way to school were some elder kids had found her and teach her a lesson, for looking at them or something. The only reason to why the bruises hadn't healed was because Kyuubi was mad at her for not fighting back. It didn't matter anyway she needed to get used to the pain as a ninja in the future.

Having expected the conversation to be over she looked down once more when flowers came into her view, she looked up once more this time surprised and watched as the blond boy scratched the back of his head smiling with a small blush on his cheeks.

Never before had anyone ever gotten her flowers, she took her hand out, it was shaking a bit and took the flowers before smiling up at him with a shy and soft thank you. Looking at the table she felt a bit of heat coming to her face.

The day went by in a blur for Naruto, he was on cloud nine right now. Sakura had smiled at him! It had to be the cutest thing in the world with the small red that colored her cheeks too. The only thing he really heard was that there soon would be the day where once parents came to school to hear how it was going, what was it called again?... Anyway, he would just have to tell his mom later.

Sakura sat at home, looking out the window, she had no one to take with her to this special day. Nodding to herself she would ask Kakashi-San to take with her, with that she got up and went out the door, and stood in front of the next door right beside her own with the number 12 on the door, with nothing else on it, not even his name.

After having knocked on the door a couple of times and nothing happen, Sakura took the matter into her own hands and made a small summon right outside his door. After the smoke was gone a small black fox sat in front of her, it upper face had a white mask on it kind of reminded her of the ANBU's mask with a small half-moon in the forehead.

"Can you find the person that lives in here Luna?" Sakura asked softly knowing that the fox couldn't refuse her anyway. Luna had been the first fox Sakura had to raise on own and name for that sake. That gave them a special bond and she would most likely take him with her to the 'special day' and Kyuubi hated it for some reason. While Luna still had a long way to go before he was a fox she could use to help her on missions, he was still way ahead most foxes in the art of tracking.

The fox nodded his head and went to the door to take a sniff before nodding once more and Sakura picked the small fox up and into her small arms that could just hold the fox. As they began to walk around the village Luna had ended up holding his tail, since people had almost stepped on it too many times.

After following the way that Luna had pointed she accidently ran into a boy and fell on her butt. Looking up she saw a boy that looked to be older than herself, he looked surprised down at her before helping her up. Looking closer she couldn't help but think of that black-haired kid that Naruto-San was with, what was his name again… Sasuro? No, Sasuku? or was it Sasuke?

"Sorry," She said softly still holding the fox to her chest, looking at the ground waiting to be hit once more. When it never came she looked up and the boy smiled down at her, taking his hand out towards her and she closed her eyes, only to feel him poking her forehead she dared open one eye and saw him smiling softly at her.

"Hey, Itachi!" There was yelled from somewhere and the boy looked up to find the source while Sakura just blinked once, twice. The boy _Itachi-San_ excuses himself and walked over to an even elder boy… Weasel, what an odd name to give one's child…

Shaking her head she continued on her personal mission to track down Kakashi-San. She watched as the people on the street avoiding her, she went on one side and all the others on the other side… oh well, that just meant that she wouldn't run to anyone else.

As she walked Sakura noticed that she was slowly leaving the village and was now walking towards the training grounds, of course. She should have known he would be out here after all he was a ninja. When she made it to the training ground that Kakashi was on she saw two other people, one of them she knew, that was Obito-San who had helped her the first day here. Turning her eyes to the last person she saw a woman with brown hair and a purple strip or triangle? The looked to be good friends, doubting for a moment if this really was a good idea, Sakura finally let her Chakra go so that it wasn't hidden anymore.

Kakashi had been augmenting with Obito like always when he suddenly felt her Chakra coming out of nowhere he turned and looked the way it was coming from. There stood the little girl with her pink hair and… an odd looking fox in her arms, she looked to be debating with the fox if she should go over to them.

With a nod of her head she walked up to him slowly her gourd was not down, he could see the way she was watching them. When she finally stood before them she looked down at the fox, softly thanking it for the help, and the fox nodded its masked head and disappeared into thin air.

"...I'm Sakura," The little girl said quietly ever so often sending his old teammate a quick look before looking at the ground once more, it was like a submissive dog. Rin went down to look at the girl giving her smile and introducing who she was with a soft smile. Now he could see the black and blue bruises and looked up Obito to see an angry look crossed his face, he had noticed too.

"Kakashi-San… I don't have any parents" At first she had been hesitating, not sure how to get the words out right, talking and being social, was definitely **not** what she was best at. She waited for him to nod and her fingers were playing with one another, not sure how to ask him.

"I don't have a guardian either" She added as an afterthought she really hoped he knew where she was going with this. But when she looked at him he looked just as unaware as before clearly not getting where she was going with this. Finally having had enough she sign tiredly, he was most likely just going to say no anyway, so it didn't really matter how she said it.

"And there is special-something-day at school soon… and um, I was wondering if you could go with me instead?" She asked looking up at him, she liked Kakashi-San far better than the Hokage anyway. He knew when she didn't want to talk about something and never forced her into talking about something she didn't want to, but, most of all he didn't pity her.

After a long silence, the young girl sign once more, for some reason she felt a bit disappointed that she would be going alone but not overly surprised by it, but it still tasted bitter. She then gave them a broken smile.

"I didn't really expect you to say yes, it's okay, though… Have a nice day" With that Sakura turned around and left, she walked around the village for a bit just looking at things with her Chakra hidden. She looked at a house and saw a happy family eating dinner together and couldn't help but feel jealous of them. A cold wind hit her and she went to the swing watching snow begin to fall, this year Christmas would most likely be one she was spending alone too, just like everything else.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi stood back with his two teammates, where one just standing there looking at him his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water. Then there was the other one, she was the one who worried him a bit. She looked angrily at him, like a mother about to scroll her child.

"Kakashi" she all but hissed it out at him, she was not just angry she was pissed off. She moved her hands to her hips, her foot was going up and down waiting for him to respond.

Instead of saying anything he simply vanished in smoke, he knew which day she was talking about. He would have come if he could, but he had an important mission there. A mission that he couldn't even tell his teammates about.

Sakura had hidden her Chakra not waiting to be found just yet by some ANBU, bullies or an overly worried Hokage. She sat on the swing, to the point where she could no longer feel her fingers anymore. She looked up at the sky, and Sakura couldn't help, but notice that you could hardly see any stars. It must be because of all the light there was around here in the village.

Jumping off the swing she slowly began making her way home. She stopped outside some houses and saw in the window, to see a happy family eating dinner and laughing at something funny. Looking at them didn't really help her, it only made her feel even more alone in the big cold world.

She began to walk once more after she was done torturing herself, her head down looking at the ground. She heard laughter and saw Naruto-San with a redhead and the Hokage, he was walking in the middle holding a hand in either of his own. She disappeared into the shadows before any of them noticed her, she watched them walk by, he looked happy…

When she was finally home she looked around her small apartment, it hardly looked like someone lived here. She could feel the anger and loneliness that came back full force until she couldn't stand it anymore, she ran away from the lonely place as quickly as her feet could carry her.

She walked by a clan ground when some shinobis came out with one of her classmates. She didn't think, not really, she just attracted them. They hadn't seen her at first and couldn't feel her Chakra either, which was why the man holding her classmate, lost his grip when she hit him in the jaw.

As the girl fell to the ground, Sakura stood on all four covering the girl under her completely. She did get hit, more the once. When one of them finally kicks her in the stomach, it sent her flying away from her classmate. Someone came from her clan ground, they came out to take care of the jerks. The fight was over before it even began.

A man picks her classmate up, before looking over at Sakura. She opened her eyes and red chased with white, right before her eyes turned green once more. Slowly she tried to stand, but her legs gave up on her and on her knees once more, Sakura led forward and began to vomit blood up.

Sakura got on her feet once more and began to walk away. When she was a bit away Sakura stopped up and turned around watching her classmate wave over the man's shoulder. She returned it with a small smile and a shy wave.

"Kyuubi?" She whispered softly, hoping the fox would talk with her once more. After some time with no reply she walked back home once more, feeling lonelier than ever before. When the door slammed close behind her, Sakura broke down crying. Even Kyuubi didn't like her anymore.

When Sakura went to school the next day, her feet felt heavier than the day before. Everything hurt, her stomach more than the rest, anyone could tell that she hadn't slept the day before. Once the school came into view, she saw her classmate from yesterday.

She fell in step next to Sakura, but not saying anything. She could feel how nervous the white-eyed girl was, it came off in waves.

"I-I'm… My na-name is Hi-Hinata Hyuga" The shy girl Hinata mumbled, a blush was slowly making its way onto her face. Sakura nodded in return and gave the girl a soft smile. She really appreciated how much Hinata was trying, but if she was uncomfortable then, she should leave.

"Good morning Hinata-San, I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but if I make you uncomfortable, you can leave… I won't blame you for it" She added as an afterthought. She was fully aware of how people either avoided or hit her. If Hinata-San was seen with her, it might also happen to her.

Sakura waited for the girl to leave, but instead she rather boldly took her hand. She began to blush even more, and Sakura didn't say any more. Sakura didn't let go of the hand until they were in front of the classroom.

"Shall we share lunch?" Sakura asked a bit hesitating, but the girl nodded eagerly. When they sat down in their seats, Naruto was by her table before she could blink.

Naruto had had a good morning, and it only became better, when he saw pink hair coming towards the school. He looked surprised as he watched the other person that was walking beside her, for once Sakura-Chan was not alone. He felt a bit jealous of the Hinata, here he was trying anything to become friends with Sakura-Chan and then out of nowhere, they were walking beside one another like they made friends overnight.

His now bad mood only got worse when he saw the state she was in. There were dark rings under her eyes, her skin was a mix between black, blue, purple and yellow now. Sakura-Chan however, looked happy with a soft look in her eyes directed towards Hinata. She had never looked at him like that.

He waited until Sakura sat down before making his way over to her table. Just as he was about to say something, a ninja came in and asked for her. When she had nodded and lifted her hand, they had disappeared in smoke shortly after. This was the worsted day in his life, ever.

Minato was having the same thoughts as his son. He had only just gotten in the office, not even giving the chance to sit down, before both Hiashi and Hizashi came in too. They quickly explained what had happened the night before, and much to his horror Sakura had been present too.

He had sent a ninja to get Sakura, and soon she was knocking on the door. He took in a breath when he saw the state she was in. She was about to say something, but turned an even whiter skin color, and rushed past him to his garbage can and began to vomit _blood_ up.

"Just what the hell happen?" He demanded to know, anger filling his voice. They had said that someone had tried to kidnap Hinata, and Sakura was a witness to that. They had said it like she had done nothing, but watch so how come she look like, like _this_ then?

"I was walking by when they came by and may have attacked before thinking it through." She said whipping the blood from her chin. While looking at Minato, he looked somewhere crossed between proud, horrified and angry.

"I took them by surprise and hit one of them in the jaw, he let go of Hinata-San and I covered her so they couldn't get to her… Finally, one of them kicked me away and then this man…came" She had continued telling what had happened, and when Sakura finally came to the end of her tail. She had looked at the two other people in the room. The only differed in the two men, which was that the first one had a bare forehead while the other one had it covered. How odd.

"You're the man from yesterday" she mumbled, sniffing the air. Yes while they did look alike they're smelled was not. She turned to Minato once more.

"The reason I look like this is because Kyuubi and I are in a disagreement right now and he, therefore, won't heal me" Sakura added as an afterthought. She faintly heard Kurama growled before her eyes turned red and all the injuries she had, was slowly disappearing. When her eyes turned green again, she heard his deep voice mumbling a sorry.

Just as Minato was about to breathe out in relief, just as his door slammed open again and not just any angry mist ninja, no Ao came in. It was at this moment that Minato knew he should have stayed home today.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Smerup100 here~~

I want to apologize for not writing anything in so long!  
But college gets to everyone...

Anyway, I'm back now and hopefully got more time to write now!

Also, I'm not stopping this story, but first I _am_ Going to go back and fix some of the grammar mistakes.

So yes, I'm back, oh! And sorry this isn't a capture.


End file.
